chapter 2
by Megaman Ninja Eli
Summary: Hola de nuevo aqui esta el segundo capitulo del virus Eli disfrutenlo, por cierto sino encontraron el primer cap lo borre por accidente pero no se preocupen lo subire de nuevo en estos dias
1. Chapter 1

_**Anteriormente….**_

_-¿Qué es eso holograma Blakk?, preguntaba el Shane asustado porque se acercaba aun mas._

_-Ha ha ha ha ha ha Eli este ser que ves es el…._

Chapter 2:Nightmare Eli

-Es el virus Eli, decia sin poder dejar de reírse, el peliazul solamente suspiro en su mente pensaba como ya lo convirtieron en un malvado con el agua oscura prácticamente tenia intenciones de volver a hacerlo.

-¿Qué planeas hacer con el virus Blakk?, pregunta molesto el Shane.

-Ja ja ja ja ja lo de siempre conquistar Bajoterra pero primero te transformare asi infectaras a toda la gente con el virus, Eli seras mi creación maestra j aja ja, con tono ganador termino de hablar pero Eli estaba confundido aun.

-¿Tu creación maestra?, preguntaba aun confundido.

- Así es serás mi una mejores creaciones no podras recordar nada ni a tus amigos y mejor aun si los tocas incluso a tu noviecita ellos también se transformaran y serán leales a mi…ahora nightmare Eli a llegado el momento de cobrar vida**(Nightmare Eli fue el nombre que Blakk le puso)**.

-Se que habrá alguna cura Blakk lo se, decia el peliazul asustado porque el virus Eli estaba ya muy cerca de el, y ahora como les avisare a mis amigos pensaba hasta que se le ocurrio una idea.

Como estaba encadenado logro sacar su lanzadora y cargar a Rocky(**Creo que asi se llama su babosa Hop Rock)**y la disparo hacia el suelo cerca de el.

-Eli ¿Qué HACESSS?, gritaba Blakk muy molesto.

-Amiguitas es hora de que escapen ahora, decia el Shane rápidamente, sus babosas salieron de su mochilita y si dirigían al agujero pero se detuvieron porque no querían dejar a su dueño.

-No se preocupen por mi díganles a mis amigos que traten de hacer alguna cura por favor Burpy y las demás, suplicaba las babosas no tuvieron mas opción que hacerle caso pero antes se llevaron su lanzadora que cavia en el agujero para tener pruebas**(o algo así)** Blakk al ver eso suspiraba mostrándole una sonrisa malvada.

-Eres un héroe o que, pregunta Blakk todavía molesto.-Oye al menos mis amigas están a salvo de tus manos Blakk, le contesto.

-Ja de todas maneras al infectarte usaras babosas malvadas ya veras di adiós Eli a todo lo que conociste y a tu novia, otra vez Blakk empezaba a reírse en cambio Eli estaba triste de no haber podido decirle a una chica pelirroja que la amaba de todo corazón pero también pensaba que si volviera como era antes podria decirle a Trixie lo que sentía si es que pasaba por el momento solamente cerro los ojos y bajo su cabeza.

El virus ya estaba a su lado y al momento de hacer el contacto una mancha de color purpura que se agrandaba y achicaba rápidamente salía del cuerpo de Eli, de pronto el peliazul no se sentía bien le dolia la cabeza su corazón y casi todo su cuerpo que cayo de repente al piso, los demás no apartaban la vista del Shane podían admirar como su cuerpo se tornaba purpura con algunos detalles de color verde, blanco y negro**(Solo se aplicaba estos detalles en su ropa)**.

Cuando se paro abrió sus ojos que ya no eran azules sino morado o purpura al igual que su cabello, el experimento funciono pensaba Blakk pero para hacer la prueba le hablo.

-Nightmare Eli como te encuentras, le pregunto a su creación ya que no era Eli.-De maravilla , le respondio.

-Parece que Eli es leal a usted señor, le dijo el rubio un poco confundido.

-Claro que si Twist reprograme el virus Eli por lo tanto solamente hara caso si escucha solamente mi voz observa EEEEli ven aca ahora, le ordena Blakk a nightmare este inmediatamente hizo caso los demás miraban asombrados Blakk se aburria de sus caras que de inmediato le dio una orden.

-Twist…..Diablos Nachos y Nightmare Eli quiero que vayan al refugio de Shane para que los asusten, los tres estaban confundidos por lo que dijo Blakk.

-Perdon señor como que los asusten, preguntaba el rubio tratando de que Blakk le diera una explicación.

-Quiero que sus amigos en especial la chica lo vean como esta asi se preocuparan por el que organizaran un plan para llevarse a Eli para eso tendrán que venir aquí y cuando llegue el momento lo capturaremos y ya nadie podrá detenerme para conquistar Bajoterra, decia levantando las manos en señal de victoria.

-Muy bien Señor ya entendí , le dijo el rubio pero de que se vayan los tres Blakk recordó una cosa.

-Por cierto saben que nadie puede tocar a Nightmare Eli sin embargo ustedes si pueden reprograme el virus también para esto por lo tanto solo ustedes dos yo y Maurice podemos tocar a Eli recuerden y Nightmare Eli hasta que vuelvas obedece a Twist y a Nachos, les advertia seriamente los tres solamente le dijeron de acuerdo Señor al unisolo y luego se fueron a sus mecas, Nightmare Eli también tenia una meca que Blakk había construido al igual que una lanzadora y también babosas malvadas Nightmare fue por las dos ultimas cosas y después se subio a su nueva meca y los tres salieron de la guarida de Blakk directo al refugio Shane.

_**Mientras en el refugio…..**_

Una chica pelirroja se estaba preocupando por un peliazul que aun no llegaba sobre todo porque le había prometido que estaría allí a medio dia y ya eran las 4:57 de la tarde normalmente Eli jamas llega tarde sobre todo cuando promete algo, algo malo le ha pasado a Eli, el grandulón azul que veía la televisión con el topoide intentaba calmarla pero era inútil.

-Trix calmate seguro que ya llegara, le decia a cada momento pero ella se negaba a calmarse como a ella también le gustaba Eli pero jamas le había confesado ese amor esta vez quería contárselo pero como el peliazul no llegaba la pelirroja se inquietaba aun mas.

-Kord no puedo tranquilizarme podria ser que Blakk lo capturo, le dijo preocupándose aun mas fue ahí cuando el troll entro en razón y decidio apoyarla.

-Puede ser que tengas razón Trixie pero no estamos seguros, diciéndole, antes de que la ojiverde hablara se abrió la puerta del refugio, pensaron que era el Shane pero se equivocaron eran Twist y Nachos que estaban atacando el refugio.

-Twist Nachos ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? Como llegaron tan rapido, preguntaba la pelirroja algo molesta ellos solo les mostraban una sonrisa malvada.

-Mejor cuida tu lenguaje Trixie sino abriremos fuego, le contesto el rubio lo que hizo que la pelirroja se callara.

-¿Dónde esta Eli?, preguntaba el troll ellos no contestaron solamente se reían, la pelirroja se dio cuenta de porque se reian asi sabia que a Eli le paso algo.

-¿Qué le hicieron a Eli?...¿Contesten?, le preguntaba molestándose aun más ellos aun no dejaban de reírse.

-Porque no le preguntan en persona Nightmare Eli ven aca, decia el rubio, el pelimorado**(se me ocurrio de otra manera llamarlo)**aparecio de repente asustando a sus amigos por verlo asi.

-Eli que te paso , le preguntaba el troll pero este estaba confundido por llamarlo Eli ya que no podia recordar que se llamaba solamente asi y no Nightmare Eli.

-¿Quién son ellos y quien es Eli?, preguntaba hacia el rubio ya que tampoco recordaba que ellos eran sus amigos.

-Nightmare Eli ellos son los enemigos de Blakk seguramente te lo dira al regresar a la guarida por ahora solo debemos asustarlos no mas ordenes de Blakk, el pelimorado le respondio que si con la cabeza al parecer había entendido lo que quiso decir con ordenes.

-Nightmare Eli ¿Por qué se llama asi ahora?, preguntaba la ojiverde porque estaba empezando a confundirse.

-Asi lo llamo Blakk…Eli esta infectado con el virus Eli creado por el doctor Blakk para conquistar todo Bajoterra y también cualquiera que tenga contacto con el aunque sea una vez el virus Eli se infectara en el o ella asi mejor que ni se les ocurria tocar Nightmare Eli porque si no se convertirán como el, le dijo el rubio y dicho esto Nachos disparo una bengala malvada y después el; Twist y Nightmare Eli se fueron de ahí rápidamente.

Cuando Trixie, Kord y Pronto apagaron el fuego por la bengala no dejaban de lamentarse el ver a su líder de esa manera, la que mas estaba lamentándose era la pelirroja que casi estaba por llorar pero no lo hizo.

-Twist tiene razón si tocamos a Eli podia ser que nos convirtiéramos como el, decia el troll porque al parecer sabia un poco sobre estas situaciones de virus.

-Kord puedes hacer un antivirus para humanos talvez asi podamos tocar a Eli sin infectarnos, le dijo la pelirroja y el troll se había alegrado un poco.

-Claro puede ser que funcione o talvez no, decia el troll un poco inseguro de si mismo.

-Si pero…., antes de que terminara la frase se escucho la puerta de nuevo pensaron que eran ellos de nuevo alistaron sus lanzadoras apuntando a la puerta pero para su sorpresa era Burpy y las babosas de Eli cargando la lanzadora de Eli, los tres se quedaron asombrados por lo que veian.

-Burpy…..

_**Continuara…..**_

Bueno aquí termina el segundo capitulo por cierto perdón por no subir una imagen y otras cosas por ahora soy nuevo en esto pero ya aprendi algunas cosas manejar.

Por favor sus dejen sus comentarios ya que necesito saber si estoy haciendo este fic bien asi que si les gusto escriban "I am Love " y si no les gusto escriban"I am hatred" también pueden dejar ideas para escribir los otros capitulos bueno eso es todo

Bye Bye Bye Bye


	2. Chapter 2

_**Anteriormente….**_

_-¿Qué es eso holograma Blakk?, preguntaba el Shane asustado porque se acercaba aun mas._

_-Ha ha ha ha ha ha Eli este ser que ves es el…._

Chapter 2:Nightmare Eli

-Es el virus Eli, decia sin poder dejar de reírse, el peliazul solamente suspiro en su mente pensaba como ya lo convirtieron en un malvado con el agua oscura prácticamente tenia intenciones de volver a hacerlo.

-¿Qué planeas hacer con el virus Blakk?, pregunta molesto el Shane.

-Ja ja ja ja ja lo de siempre conquistar Bajoterra pero primero te transformare asi infectaras a toda la gente con el virus, Eli seras mi creación maestra j aja ja, con tono ganador termino de hablar pero Eli estaba confundido aun.

-¿Tu creación maestra?, preguntaba aun confundido.

- Así es serás mi una mejores creaciones no podras recordar nada ni a tus amigos y mejor aun si los tocas incluso a tu noviecita ellos también se transformaran y serán leales a mi…ahora nightmare Eli a llegado el momento de cobrar vida**(Nightmare Eli fue el nombre que Blakk le puso)**.

-Se que habrá alguna cura Blakk lo se, decia el peliazul asustado porque el virus Eli estaba ya muy cerca de el, y ahora como les avisare a mis amigos pensaba hasta que se le ocurrio una idea.

Como estaba encadenado logro sacar su lanzadora y cargar a Rocky(**Creo que asi se llama su babosa Hop Rock)**y la disparo hacia el suelo cerca de el.

-Eli ¿Qué HACESSS?, gritaba Blakk muy molesto.

-Amiguitas es hora de que escapen ahora, decia el Shane rápidamente, sus babosas salieron de su mochilita y si dirigían al agujero pero se detuvieron porque no querían dejar a su dueño.

-No se preocupen por mi díganles a mis amigos que traten de hacer alguna cura por favor Burpy y las demás, suplicaba las babosas no tuvieron mas opción que hacerle caso pero antes se llevaron su lanzadora que cavia en el agujero para tener pruebas**(o algo así)** Blakk al ver eso suspiraba mostrándole una sonrisa malvada.

-Eres un héroe o que, pregunta Blakk todavía molesto.-Oye al menos mis amigas están a salvo de tus manos Blakk, le contesto.

-Ja de todas maneras al infectarte usaras babosas malvadas ya veras di adiós Eli a todo lo que conociste y a tu novia, otra vez Blakk empezaba a reírse en cambio Eli estaba triste de no haber podido decirle a una chica pelirroja que la amaba de todo corazón pero también pensaba que si volviera como era antes podria decirle a Trixie lo que sentía si es que pasaba por el momento solamente cerro los ojos y bajo su cabeza.

El virus ya estaba a su lado y al momento de hacer el contacto una mancha de color purpura que se agrandaba y achicaba rápidamente salía del cuerpo de Eli, de pronto el peliazul no se sentía bien le dolia la cabeza su corazón y casi todo su cuerpo que cayo de repente al piso, los demás no apartaban la vista del Shane podían admirar como su cuerpo se tornaba purpura con algunos detalles de color verde, blanco y negro**(Solo se aplicaba estos detalles en su ropa)**.

Cuando se paro abrió sus ojos que ya no eran azules sino morado o purpura al igual que su cabello, el experimento funciono pensaba Blakk pero para hacer la prueba le hablo.

-Nightmare Eli como te encuentras, le pregunto a su creación ya que no era Eli.-De maravilla , le respondio.

-Parece que Eli es leal a usted señor, le dijo el rubio un poco confundido.

-Claro que si Twist reprograme el virus Eli por lo tanto solamente hara caso si escucha solamente mi voz observa EEEEli ven aca ahora, le ordena Blakk a nightmare este inmediatamente hizo caso los demás miraban asombrados Blakk se aburria de sus caras que de inmediato le dio una orden.

-Twist…..Diablos Nachos y Nightmare Eli quiero que vayan al refugio de Shane para que los asusten, los tres estaban confundidos por lo que dijo Blakk.

-Perdon señor como que los asusten, preguntaba el rubio tratando de que Blakk le diera una explicación.

-Quiero que sus amigos en especial la chica lo vean como esta asi se preocuparan por el que organizaran un plan para llevarse a Eli para eso tendrán que venir aquí y cuando llegue el momento lo capturaremos y ya nadie podrá detenerme para conquistar Bajoterra, decia levantando las manos en señal de victoria.

-Muy bien Señor ya entendí , le dijo el rubio pero de que se vayan los tres Blakk recordó una cosa.

-Por cierto saben que nadie puede tocar a Nightmare Eli sin embargo ustedes si pueden reprograme el virus también para esto por lo tanto solo ustedes dos yo y Maurice podemos tocar a Eli recuerden y Nightmare Eli hasta que vuelvas obedece a Twist y a Nachos, les advertia seriamente los tres solamente le dijeron de acuerdo Señor al unisolo y luego se fueron a sus mecas, Nightmare Eli también tenia una meca que Blakk había construido al igual que una lanzadora y también babosas malvadas Nightmare fue por las dos ultimas cosas y después se subio a su nueva meca y los tres salieron de la guarida de Blakk directo al refugio Shane.

_**Mientras en el refugio…..**_

Una chica pelirroja se estaba preocupando por un peliazul que aun no llegaba sobre todo porque le había prometido que estaría allí a medio dia y ya eran las 4:57 de la tarde normalmente Eli jamas llega tarde sobre todo cuando promete algo, algo malo le ha pasado a Eli, el grandulón azul que veía la televisión con el topoide intentaba calmarla pero era inútil.

-Trix calmate seguro que ya llegara, le decia a cada momento pero ella se negaba a calmarse como a ella también le gustaba Eli pero jamas le había confesado ese amor esta vez quería contárselo pero como el peliazul no llegaba la pelirroja se inquietaba aun mas.

-Kord no puedo tranquilizarme podria ser que Blakk lo capturo, le dijo preocupándose aun mas fue ahí cuando el troll entro en razón y decidio apoyarla.

-Puede ser que tengas razón Trixie pero no estamos seguros, diciéndole, antes de que la ojiverde hablara se abrió la puerta del refugio, pensaron que era el Shane pero se equivocaron eran Twist y Nachos que estaban atacando el refugio.

-Twist Nachos ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? Como llegaron tan rapido, preguntaba la pelirroja algo molesta ellos solo les mostraban una sonrisa malvada.

-Mejor cuida tu lenguaje Trixie sino abriremos fuego, le contesto el rubio lo que hizo que la pelirroja se callara.

-¿Dónde esta Eli?, preguntaba el troll ellos no contestaron solamente se reían, la pelirroja se dio cuenta de porque se reian asi sabia que a Eli le paso algo.

-¿Qué le hicieron a Eli?...¿Contesten?, le preguntaba molestándose aun más ellos aun no dejaban de reírse.

-Porque no le preguntan en persona Nightmare Eli ven aca, decia el rubio, el pelimorado**(se me ocurrio de otra manera llamarlo)**aparecio de repente asustando a sus amigos por verlo asi.

-Eli que te paso , le preguntaba el troll pero este estaba confundido por llamarlo Eli ya que no podia recordar que se llamaba solamente asi y no Nightmare Eli.

-¿Quién son ellos y quien es Eli?, preguntaba hacia el rubio ya que tampoco recordaba que ellos eran sus amigos.

-Nightmare Eli ellos son los enemigos de Blakk seguramente te lo dira al regresar a la guarida por ahora solo debemos asustarlos no mas ordenes de Blakk, el pelimorado le respondio que si con la cabeza al parecer había entendido lo que quiso decir con ordenes.

-Nightmare Eli ¿Por qué se llama asi ahora?, preguntaba la ojiverde porque estaba empezando a confundirse.

-Asi lo llamo Blakk…Eli esta infectado con el virus Eli creado por el doctor Blakk para conquistar todo Bajoterra y también cualquiera que tenga contacto con el aunque sea una vez el virus Eli se infectara en el o ella asi mejor que ni se les ocurria tocar Nightmare Eli porque si no se convertirán como el, le dijo el rubio y dicho esto Nachos disparo una bengala malvada y después el; Twist y Nightmare Eli se fueron de ahí rápidamente.

Cuando Trixie, Kord y Pronto apagaron el fuego por la bengala no dejaban de lamentarse el ver a su líder de esa manera, la que mas estaba lamentándose era la pelirroja que casi estaba por llorar pero no lo hizo.

-Twist tiene razón si tocamos a Eli podia ser que nos convirtiéramos como el, decia el troll porque al parecer sabia un poco sobre estas situaciones de virus.

-Kord puedes hacer un antivirus para humanos talvez asi podamos tocar a Eli sin infectarnos, le dijo la pelirroja y el troll se había alegrado un poco.

-Claro puede ser que funcione o talvez no, decia el troll un poco inseguro de si mismo.

-Si pero…., antes de que terminara la frase se escucho la puerta de nuevo pensaron que eran ellos de nuevo alistaron sus lanzadoras apuntando a la puerta pero para su sorpresa era Burpy y las babosas de Eli cargando la lanzadora de Eli, los tres se quedaron asombrados por lo que veian.

-Burpy…..

_**Continuara…..**_

Bueno aquí termina el segundo capitulo por cierto perdón por no subir una imagen y otras cosas por ahora soy nuevo en esto pero ya aprendi algunas cosas manejar.

Por favor sus dejen sus comentarios ya que necesito saber si estoy haciendo este fic bien asi que si les gusto escriban "I am Love " y si no les gusto escriban"I am hatred" también pueden dejar ideas para escribir los otros capitulos bueno eso es todo

Bye Bye Bye Bye


End file.
